User talk:Tagaziel
Archive 1: #FILEMISSING# Archive 2: LINK AVAILABLE Archive 3: LINK AVAILABLE Archive 4: LINK AVAILABLE Thanks for the welcome. Other sites tend to be more hostile twoards noobs.--FatalSpark 22:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Just look at Wikipedia, Starcraft Wiki, StrategyWiki and the Star Wars Wiki. Those Wikis got alot of edits editing there very often but this wiki is a deserted one. This Website needs more users to give this Wiki a complete Overhaul and also a new bot.(Saffy Nurbs 20:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC)) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext Hi we need you to fix up that page a little. Its kind of small and needs to expand with more features.(Saffy Nurbs 21:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC)) Blocking users User talk:24.43.64.2 could use a good blocking.(Saffy Nurbs 19:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC)) User talk:222.127.205.23 could also use a good blocking.(Saffy Nurbs 01:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC)) User talk:204.186.26.228 could also use a good blocking for nonsense edits.(Saffy Nurbs 03:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC)) User talk:99.224.115.100 could use a good blocking for vandalism.(Saffy Nurbs 20:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC)) Hi, I was told you know about george patton being in Red Alert 1, was just wondering where this is mentioned because as I recall I don't see him anywhere in the game nor being mentioned. MediaWiki:Sitenotice Can you please create another one that talks about this wiki suffering from neglect?(Saffy Nurbs 19:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC)) Also we could use some more of your help here sir. This wiki is in need of improvements unlike the Wookieepedia which has alot of improvements.(Saffy Nurbs 19:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC)) Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 09:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Mods Are gaming mods allowed here including Project Raptor?(Saffy Nurbs 23:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC)) Contents Box How do you make the light gray contents box appear on articles? --Victor-195 22:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 8D Can I be a Sysop again? Please? I promise to not edit those certain specific pages again and I'm worthy of adminship again thank you.(Saffy Nurbs 04:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC)) Hey Hey there, first, I'd like to thank you for the welcome. I know I'm saying this quite late, but oh well, better late than never :P Anyways I have two questions, first, is it allowed to make a page related to sole survivor? I know it wasn't allowed in this wiki because it has no plot, but since there are pages like this one that don't treat the game as if it were real, I think there should be one about sole survivor as well... since it is a part of the C&C Universe. Also, I was thinking about expanding the cut content category. If you know anything that was meant to appear in a c&c game but was later deleted tell me and I'll see if I can add it (for example I added the canceled red alert 2 gun turret and the Windmill). I will also see if I can update some red alert 3 screenshots (even though I can runt the game on low graphics). Greetings, User:CKeen China Hai, When typing in "China" in the Search, you're redirected to the China in TW. In the TW-universe China has an minor role, but in Generals an major role, shouldn't it be far more logic to let China direct to China(generals)? When are people offered any medals and such? ;P Spoon0fDoom 09:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Administration Greetings. As it seems all of the bureaucrats and sysops on the C&C wiki are taking a minimal interest in the state of the wiki, including yourself, would you please grant me sysop rights so that some form of maintenance and improvement may be carried out in your collective absences? Thank you. - Meco (talk) 18:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Reverts I wish you would go back and read what was there before. Take the cruiser article. Not only was the old version not encyclopaedic ("It is essentially a slow moving death bringer capable"? Hyperbole anyone?) it also ignores any attempt at separating in-universe with out-of-universe (gameplay mechanics like "force-firing" and inaccuracy have no place in the in-universe sections.) And I fail to see why the destroyer article was reverted. The information presented in the previous version is identical, in addition to having superior formatting and readability. As for the Second World War: this wiki takes too many liberties with the material. If the goal is to be in-universe as much as possible, what reason do in-universe characters have to call it the "Great Second World War"? - Meco (talk) 15:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) CNC Fanon Wiki We now have a fanon wiki for command and conquer fanon located here. In case you want a place to add fanon go to the new command and conquer fanon wiki for fanon reasons.(Kit Cosmos 18:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) WarBox and BattleBox Alas, these two are a bit more complicated than the rest. Straight conversion to use the CSS classes breaks the template. Further testing, probably on its own test pages, will be needed first. Thankfully, since their code is related, fixing one points to the solution for the other. - Meco (talk) 23:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Tower B That old wiki of yours need alot of help.(C&C King 21:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) I don't know what your relationship to Tower B is now, but someone there is asking for your help with templates. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki At the top of the wiki pages, where it says "EVA Database - Command & Conquer 3, Red Alert, Zero Hour, and more" it should probably be updated to say Command & Conquer 4 instead or as well. It'll draw google searches. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 17:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Kodiak I know your sourcing question was directed to Chrono Rift, but the sourcing is here, along with numerous other units. I'd personally say it would be alright to implement them, but I'll leave that to the wiki's regular staff.--Hawki 00:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Maja Source :Do you mean on the content? Sure, heres the link on Youtube. Its a real shame as the mission looked cool. Hope that helps. Darth Batrus 11:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) In universe tabs Just wondering if you'd care to give your input on an idea of mine that would help use "in universe" stuff with out of universe material: Forum:Different universes on a page‎‎ So far the only commenter didn't like it. The main thing I was trying to push with this is not only would it allow more in-universe material but allow it from different factions' points of view. I figured I'd ask around. Anyway to promote forum topic here BTW?--DarkMastero 07:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC)